Hiei's Day of Fun!
by Kareyu
Summary: Hiei's having a very bad day, so his friends decide to cheer him up! Can they ever make Hiei happy if everything goes wrong? COMPLETE
1. Ice Cream and Gravity

~Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews in my last fic, The Rain. I'm sorry, but my computer wouldn't italicize for me, I don't know what happened. Well, anyway, this story's about how Hiei discovers his true friends, even if they make his life a living hell!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho. It's a very sad fact. T.T  
  
It was a beautiful summer's day in the busy human world. People were buying ice cream, playing soccer, or just sitting on benches, enjoying the cool breeze that swept across their hot faces. Calm, peaceful.and nothing but boring for Yuseke and his friends. Yuseke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were told to wait for Botan, Keiko, and Yukina in the park. And that's exactly what they have been doing for the last 30 min.  
  
Kuwabara: "Awe man, where are those girls? They were supposed to be here  
half an hour ago!"  
  
Kurama looked up at the pacing idiot, who was disturbing him from his favorite novel.  
  
Kurama: "Have patience Kuwabara. They will be here shortly."  
  
Obviously he was making that up, he had no idea when they would actually arrive. All he cared about now was the 23rd chapter. Yuseke coolly glanced at Kuwabara through half closed eyelids. He had been resting against the trunk of a tree, and with the lazy hum of passing cars combined with the gentle warm sunlight, he stood no chance of staying awake.  
  
Yuseke: "Relax, Kuwabara. You're embarrassing me."  
  
Kuwabara: "But Uremeshi! They're really late! What if something happened to them? I mean, how would we know?"  
  
This aroused concern in the 3 friends. What if their girlfriends really had been abducted? It's not like them to be this late. What if they-  
  
Botan: "Hello everyone!"  
The three who had been on the minds of the boys were now seen in plain view, perfectly unharmed, carrying with them 6 ice cream cones.  
  
Kuwabara: "Yukina my sweet! Where have you been? We've been worrying about you!"  
  
Yuseke: "We! Who is this we? You're the only one I've seen walking around,  
whinin' like an idiot. Me and Kurama were cool about it." Yuseke had to defend his dignity, even if it meant he had to lie.  
  
Keiko: "Oh! So you wouldn't care if we had been abducted or kidnapped or.  
  
Yuseke: "Whoa now Keiko! I didn't say anything like that!  
  
Keiko: *sigh * "Just take your ice cream cone Yuseke."  
  
Yukina: "Look Kazuma! I brought this just for you!"  
  
Yukina smiled sweetly at her "boyfriend", which made the ice cream melt in his hand. Keiko nearly threw Yuseke's to him.  
  
Botan: "Oh come on you two! Stop fighting!"  
  
Kurama: "Is that for me?"  
  
Kurama pointed to the ice-cream cone, dripping down Botan's hand.  
  
Botan: "Eep! Yes it is!"  
She quickly handed it to Kurama, who flashed her a generous smile.  
  
Kurama: "Thank you. You know you shouldn't have done that."  
  
Botan: "Oh don't be silly! We all just thought you boys would enjoy an ice cream. You most certainly deserve it!"  
  
Yuseke: (licking ice cream) "So what took you so long anyway?"  
  
Botan and Keiko's faces immediately portrayed disgust and anger at the remembrance of their escapade. Being too sweet and innocent to hold such an expression, Yukina instead giggled slightly.  
  
Botan: (clenching fist) "Well, we were taking the bus to pick up Yukina, when some hooligans beside us started-"  
  
Keiko: "-started yelling and whistling at us, though I'm not going to repeat what they said. They wouldn't let us get off, so Botan and I.well."  
  
Botan: (with an evil smile) "Let's just say they'll think twice about messing with poor defenseless girls again."  
  
Kuwabara: "Ha ha! Sounds like Shizuru should have been there!"  
  
Keiko: "Hey, where is Shizuru anyway?"  
  
Kuwabara: (regretfully taking his eyes off Yukina) "Huh? Oh! She and her new boyfriend are supposed to go see a movie or somethin."  
  
Yuseke: "Feh, figures. Who's her boyfriend now? Some dog off the street?"  
  
Kuwabara: "Hey! Take that back Uremeshi!"  
  
As Yuseke and Kuwabara started fighting, Yukina glanced around with an expression of concern. When she did not find what she was looking for, she let out a disappointed sigh.  
  
Kurama: (hearing her sigh) "Is something wrong Yukina? You look upset."  
  
Kuwabara: (stopped fighting)"Yukina! What is it honeybunch? What's wrong?"  
  
Yukina: "Hm? Oh, I was just wondering where.that curious boy, Hiei. Where is he?"  
  
Kurama: (eyes widening with surprise at her concern) "He is working for Konema. He said he was going to be very busy, and did not want to be disturbed."  
  
Yukina: "Oh."  
  
Kuwabara: (looking quizzically at her) Why? Don't tell me you like him or  
something! I told ya he's mean and scary, and any chance he can get he'll-  
  
Botan: "Kuwabara! Stop that! You know he'd never do such a thing! I don't know where you get the idea that he's such a horrible person."  
  
Keiko: "Me either! Don't listen to him Yukina."  
  
Yukina: (smiling) Okay! (Smile deepening into a frown) It's just that.  
he seems so sad all the time.so lonely.like he has no friends.  
Oh I hope he doesn't think that! We're all his friends here and-"  
  
Her sentence was cut short by the sound of a small, dark object falling out of a tree.  
  
Yuseke & Kurama: "Hiei!"  
  
Kuwabara: "Shorty?"  
  
Hiei: 0.0!  
  
~Well, what do you think? A lil' bit of a cliffhanger there, huh? Please, review! I need some ideas for the next chapter! 


	2. Dejection and Victory

Hey ya'll! Thanks to all who reviewed! You're really helping me type my story! Please keep on reading! There will probably be about 6 or 7 chapters, ain't much is it? Oh well, on with the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, cause if I did, Hiei would rule the world, Kurama would date Yukina, and Kuwabara would die a slow and painful death!  
  
Kurama: "Hiei! What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be working for Konema!"  
  
Hiei: "I was."  
  
Everyone started to crowd around the flustered Hiei, forming a circle. Hiei immediately began to feel uncomfortable with the suffocating attention he was getting. In a blur he was back in the tree, resting against it's rough bark.  
  
Yuseke: (looking up) "Well, what happened?"  
  
Hiei: (after a slight pause) "I got in a fight with a few of the ogres."  
  
All: *gasp *  
  
Botan: "Oh no! You didn't really, did you? Was anyone killed?"  
  
Hiei: (glaring at her) "No I didn't kill anybody! (pausing again) A few are in intensive care."  
  
All: *gasp *  
  
Keiko: "How many?"  
  
Hiei: (shuffling on his branch) "13.maybe 15."  
  
All: *gasp *  
  
Hiei: "Will you stop doing that!"  
  
Kurama: "Hiei, what caused you to infringe on the line of such a callow act?"  
  
Yuseke & Kuwabara: "Uh, yeah!"  
  
Hiei stared at his accusers for a moment. He then glanced at the sky, scowled, and looked away. An expression of hurt crept across his face.  
  
Kurama: "Well?"  
  
Hiei: (looking back down at them, then looking away) "They.were.calling me names and I didn't like it, so I beat the snot out of them."  
  
All: "Huh?"  
  
Hiei: (glowering) "They were making a fool out of me! There, I said it! Are you happy now?" (blurring to a higher part of the tree)  
  
Kurama: (smiling) "Hiei, beating someone is not a smart way of making yourself ingratiate with others."  
  
Keiko: "Yeah! If you be nice to them, I'm sure they'll be nice to you!"  
  
Hiei: ".nice?"  
  
Yuseke: "What the crap? What are you talking about? If someone's messin' with ya, you turn around and knock the sh-"  
  
Keiko, Kurama,& Botan: "Yuseke!" (glare)  
  
Kuwabara: "What? It's the truth! (looking up at Hiei) Hey shorty! (receiving a glare from the others) Oh, uh.Hiei. Come on, you can hang out with us now!"  
  
Botan: "Yes, that's right! We'll have lots of fun, what d'ya say?"  
  
Hiei: ".leave me alone!"  
  
Yuseke: "Aw, come on Hiei! You'll forget about those stupid ogres once you're having fun!"  
  
Kurama: "You can't stay up in a tree forever."  
  
Hiei: "Hn, watch me."  
  
Yukina stepped up, looking among the branches for the downcast Hiei. Eyes filled with compassion and understanding, she addressed him with the up most kindness and concern.  
  
Yukina: "Hiei, please.you're always so sad and gloomy all the time.  
  
Hiei: "I'm just an interloper, never belonging to anyone or anything-"  
  
Yukina: "That's not true! Listen to me, everyone here thinks you're a great person! You just never knew! We're your friends, Hiei, and we will help you. Now let's go have some fun! (smiling sweetly)  
  
Slowly, Hiei climbed down the tree, receiving cheers and smiles from his "friends."  
  
Botan: "Are you ready Hiei?"  
  
Hiei: *sigh * "What have I got to lose?"  
  
After a quick change, the group decided to go rollerblading. Keiko, wearing a red tank top and blue jean shorts, happened to be an experienced skater, so she took the responsibility of teaching Hiei how to blade. Botan wasn't new to the sport, but still a little ungraceful. She was wearing a pink tank top and white shorts. Yukina, clothed in a yellow sleeveless shirt and blue capri's, was not going to "risk breaking her neck" (as Hiei described it) so she and Kuwabara (who was wearing a light blue t-shirt and jeans) rode together on a double cycle. Kurama and Yuseke were very good at rollerblading; Kurama wearing a green t-shirt with khaki pants, Yuseke wearing a white tank top and dark blue jeans. Yuseke was also the "generous" supplier of clothes for Hiei: a navy blue tank top with army green shorts. We find the diverse crowd in the park, making their way down the side walk.  
  
Keiko: (laughing at the panic-stricken face of Hiei) "Hey! How are you feeling?"  
  
Hiei: (slowly wheeling his way along, arms stretched out wide) "Like a fool!"  
  
Kurama and Yuseke trailed behind Hiei in case he fell (again). Keiko and Botan stayed a little ahead, with Keiko giving instructions over her shoulder to Hiei. Kuwabara and Yukina were bringing up the rear.  
  
Hiei: (skating over a rock) "Ack! ( proceeding to wave his arms) This is the stupidest thing I've ever down! (straitening up) You humans and your exotic contraptions! I've had enough!"  
  
Keiko: "Oh Hiei! Don't give up! You're a fast learner, you'll get it."  
  
Botan: "Yeah, you can't be as bad as I am-whoa! (tripped and fell on her butt) Ha-ha! See?  
  
Hiei: ".you're right about that."  
  
Botan: T.T;  
  
Kurama: "Just pretend you're walking, except take long strides and gently skim the pavement."  
  
Hiei: "Pre-tend? What's that?"  
  
Yuseke: (pulling up beside him) "Look, man, you're thinkin' about it too much. Just loosen up a little, you'll get it."  
  
Kuwabara: (from behind) "Yeah man! If you can call dragons from hell, roller blading should be no-"  
  
Yukina: "Kazume! Look out!"  
  
Kuwabara: "Wah, ahhhh!"  
  
Just as the double bike was about to smash into a tree, Hiei shot over and grabbed Yukina, leaving Kuwabara for the braches.  
  
Hiei: "Kuwabara! You fool! If you're too stupid to know how to use the thing properly, then don't use it! If Yukina had been hurt-"  
  
Hiei realized what he was saying; realized who he was holding in his arms. Mouths dropped like a ton a bricks. Hiei quickly let go of Yukina and started blushing.  
  
Yukina: "Hiei, you.you did it!"  
  
Hiei: "Huh?"  
  
Yukina: "You skated!"  
  
Yuseke: "Hey yeah, you did!"  
  
Kuwabara: "Ow."  
  
How'd ya'll like that? Was it good? Please review and tell me! Well, I'm going to go eat supper now, and when I come back I'll start typing my 3rd chapter. Ya'll won't believe this, but I've already got chapter 4 and 5 written down! I'm just a really slow typer! ^_^; Next chapter will we great, maybe even longer! Please review! 


	3. Mud and Rust part 1

*Sigh * I love reviews. They make me so happy! Thanks to all of my reviewers! I love you guys! Okay, here's the next chapter. Remember how I said it was going to be long? Well, it turned out to be too long, so I divided it into 2 parts. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, never have, never will. T.T  
  
Keiko: "Hiei! Wait up!"  
  
15 minutes had passed and already Hiei could be considered an expert. He zoomed around his friends with a triumphant smirk on his face.  
  
Hiei: "Hn! You're just jealous because what you learned in 15 years only took me 15 minutes!"  
  
Keiko: (growing angry) "Why you little-"  
  
Yuseke: "Woohoo! You tell 'er , Hiei!  
  
Kuwabara: "That's right! Make her eat your dust!"  
  
Kurama: (laughing) "Hiei, be careful!"  
  
Botan: (grumbling) "That's not right, how can he-wha-whoa!"  
  
Botan began flinging her arms, trying to get back on balance. It didn't work. She finally tripped and fell, latching on to Kurama for support, but only bringing him down with her.  
  
Kurama: (still laughing) "Are you okay?"  
  
Botan: "Yes! Will you stop laughing at me!"  
  
Kurama: (between gasps of breath) "I. . . can't . . .help-it! Hahahaha!  
  
Botan: (glaring at him, but then starts to laugh) "I guess it was funny-"  
  
Hiei: "Funny? (zipping up beside them) It was hilarious! I always love to see amateurs fail."  
  
Botan: "Hey! Just a few minutes ago you were an amateur yourself!"  
  
He didn't hear her. He was already half way down the sidewalk, moving at an unbelievable speed.  
  
Hiei: (to himself) "I might actually be having fun!"  
  
Yukina: "Hiei! Be careful! Around that next curve is-"  
  
Hiei: "I'm fine! Just watch, you'll see!"  
  
He began speeding up, moving faster than ever. He was determined to hang the curve. The rest watched as he disappeared around the bend. In a few short seconds, they heard an "ahhhhh!" ( that continued longer than that) and a very loud splash.  
  
All except Yukina: (running to get better view) Ha ha ha! Buwhahaha! Hee, hee, hee, whoo! Haha (etc.)  
  
A very wet and very angry slunk out of the pond.  
  
Yuseke: "Ha ha! Gawd that was funny!"  
  
Kuwabara: "What's the matter, shrimp? Don't you like the water?"  
  
Kurama: "Hiei. . .(gasp). . .are .you.o-buwhahahaha!  
  
Botan & Keiko: "Hmph! Serves you right!"  
  
Yukina: "Oh! Hiei! Are you hurt?"  
  
Hiei came stopping back up the hill, fire flashing in his eyes. He didn't get very far, however. His wheels were filled with stuck wet grass, and as soon as he took a step, he fell backward, into the accursed pond. Another outburst from all except Yukina. That was it; Hiei snapped.  
  
Hiei: "I-hate-you-all!"  
  
He fumbled with the rollerblade buckles and quickly got them off. Dexterously, he threw one at Kuwabara and knocked him senseless, then another at Yuseke, which hit him in the gut. In a flash he attacked Kurama, armed with muddy socks, and began rubbing them in Kurama's hair, despite the shrieks of protest. As for Keiko and Botan: he turned upon them with extreme force, jagan opened and fangs bared, then gave them the lowest, meanest hisssss that could ever be produced from a throat, be it human or demon. After he left them in total terror, he began to stomp away.  
  
Botan & Keiko: "eep!"  
  
Yuseke: (breath knocked out of him) "Hey! (pant) Come back here!"  
  
Kuwabara: @_@  
  
Kurama: "Ack! My hair! Ewwww!"  
  
Yukina: "Wait! Hiei! Where are you going?"  
  
Hiei: "Back to Makai; I need to kill something."  
  
Poor little Hiei! He sounds a little mad, doesn't he? Okay peoplez, I'm going to type the rest of chapter three and put online 2-night, so don't go away! Please review! I need some new ideas! 


	4. Mud and Rust part 2

~Hey ya'll! See, you didn't have to wait that long, did ya'? Well, I know I'm taking up you're time, and you wanna know what happens next, so on with the disclaimer! Oh, thanks to all my reviewers! Hugs for everybody! (gives air hugs)  
  
Disclaimer: I, Kareyu, do not, I repeat, do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
Yukina: "Hiei no! Please come back!"  
  
Hiei stopped. Yukina rushed over to him and hugged his arm, not minding it being wet.  
  
Hiei: O.O! (blush)  
  
Yukina: "Please stay. You shouldn't be mad just because they laughed at you. Why, if you would have laughed, I'm sure you would have felt better! ( giving him her sweetest smile) We'll do something else, okay? You can still have fun!"  
  
Hiei: ". . .I guess I could. . ."  
  
Yukina: "Yeah!" (begins to pull him back towards group)  
  
Hiei: (stopping) "Wait! Um, I think they're mad at me . . ."  
  
Yukina: "What? No they're not, their happy for you, aren't you guys?"  
  
Yuseke: (glaring and mumbling threats)  
  
Kuwabara: ( glaring and rubbing head)  
  
Kurama: (glaring and trying to remove muck from his hair)  
  
Keiko & Botan: (vigorously nodding heads in agreement with Yukina, fearing for their lives)  
  
After Hiei changed into a black tank top and faded jeans and Kurama showered ( 3 times to be exact. He just "didn't feel clean") the group decided on riding go-carts. (A/N: Just imagine a track with lots of hills and tunnels and stuff, and lots of cute little go-carts) The line being so long, Yuseke and Kuwabara felt the need to break. They began pleading with the people in front of them, pointing to Hiei and claiming that his true age is 35, he's just stuck in a 15 year old body. This of course freaked people out, so it wasn't long before the group made their way to the top of the line.  
  
Yuseke: "Yessss! We finally made it!"  
  
Kuwabara: "Awright! This is going to be awesome!"  
  
Botan: "Ooooh! I want that pink one!"  
  
Keiko: "Can I please have #4? It's my lucky number!  
  
Yukina: "Um, Kazume, can I ride with you? I'm afraid I don't know-"  
  
Kuwabara: "Of course you can babe! We'll blow 'em away together!"  
  
Kurama: (looking questionably at his cart) "I don't know, they're pretty old and rusty. . ."  
  
Botan: "Oh, don't be such a worry wart, Kurama! They're perfectly fine!"  
  
All of them began loading into their go-carts. Well, everyone except Hiei, who was left standing beside a car with a curious expression on his face.  
  
Hiei: "What the heck are these machines?"  
  
All: T.T;  
  
Kurama: (stepping out of his car) "Here, I'll explain. (motioning for Hiei to get in a car) At your feet are two pedals. . ."  
  
He continued to explain the dynamics of go-cart driving to Hiei. Three minutes later, they were ready to start.  
  
Yuseke: "Ha! Get ready to eat rubber!"  
  
Keiko: "Watch what you say Yuseke, or you'll be eating your words!"  
  
Botan: "Woohoo! Let's goooo!  
  
Kuwabara: "Yeah! Ready tulip?"  
  
Yukina: (giggling) "Ready!"  
  
Kurama: "Do you understand Hiei?"  
  
Hiei: (smirking) "Yeah . . . I understand." (revving up his engine)  
  
All: O.O!  
  
~Uh-oh! Bad idea! I hope Hiei knows what he's doing! *smirk * Actually, I already know how this is going to turn out! I just gotta type everything up! I tell ya' I'm slooooow! Hope you like it, please review and tell me! 


	5. Dead Man's Curve

~ I love my reviewers so much, I gave them a treat today! Surprise! A looong chapter! Aren't I nice? ^_^ I must warn you, it's another cliff hanger! Ack-I'm talking too much! Just read for yourselves!  
  
Disclaimer: I do own Yu Yu Hakusho. Whoops! I meant do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho. Please don't sue me! I'm just a poor, obsessed fan of Hiei!  
  
Yuseke: "Ha ha! How do you like the view, Hiei?"  
  
The 5th lap saw Yuseke in the lead, with Hiei trailing close behind. Following Hiei is Botan, then Kurama, and after him is Keiko. Yukina and Kuwabara are last, but not by much.  
  
Hiei: "Hn, watch your mouth, detective!"  
  
Hiei accelerated, bringing himself alongside Yuseke. With a mischievous smirk, he swerved to the right, pushing Yuseke almost off the track.  
  
Yuseke: "Hey! Watch it dork!"  
  
Hiei: (laughing evilly) "What's the matter Yuseke? Too much for you to handle?"  
  
Kurama: "PLEASE don't ram up against each other! First of all, it's very dangerous. Secondly, you're risking the lives of-"  
  
Hiei & Yuseke: O.O!  
  
Yuseke: "Where'd you come from?"  
  
Kurama: (looking innocently) "Naturally, from behind you, Yuseke."  
  
Botan: (towards the back) "Kurama! Come back here! That was my spot!"  
  
Kurama: ^_^ ;  
  
Kuwabara: ( far off) "Ha! You all should give up now! We're the ones that are gonna win!"  
  
Yukina: "Um, Kazume, I don't think you should say that."  
  
Kuwabara: T_T  
  
Hiei sharply slammed Kurama's car against the railing, causing Kurama to slow down immensely. The order now is: Yuseke and Hiei tied for 1st, Botan in 2nd, Keiko 3rd, Kurama 4th, Kuwabara and Yukina 5th. As the 6th lap started, a hideous curve was looming in the fore-ground. Being unprepared for such a turn, Yuseke kept going straight onto the outside lane, leaving Hiei to certain disaster.  
  
Yuseke: "Oh man! Hiei's totally screwed!"  
  
However, Hiei was anything but "screwed." The only possible thing the fire apparition could do was slam on his brakes. Because the brakes were located on the back tires, Hiei was able to keep a forward motion, yet still had enough control to be able to maintain the go-cart. In any case, he nearly flipped, but still raced onward, cutting off Yuseke and taking 1st place. All in all, it looked pretty awesome.  
  
Yuseke: "Whoa Hiei! Where'd you learn how to do that?"  
  
Hiei: (smiling) "I didn't learn. I knew. I'm just that skilled!"  
  
Yuseke: (thinking to himself) O.O! Did he just smile at me!?  
  
Botan: "Wow! That was amazing Hiei!"  
  
Keiko: "Are you sure you've never done this before?"  
  
Kurama: "Hiei! Watch out! Your brakes can't handle that kind of pressure!"  
  
Kuwabara: (in a diiissstant 5th place) "Hey! That's not fair! Cheater!"  
  
Hiei: (laughing) "Give it up Kuwabaka! You'll never catch me now!  
  
Yuseke: (thinking) I'm I the only one that's hearing Hiei laugh? Maybe he's actually having fun!  
  
Now the finish line was in plain view. The troubles and worries that earlier plagued Hiei's conscious were no longer a concern; his mind was dead-set on victory. Around the next small curve, and it would all be over. Too bad he never made it!  
  
Hiei: ( screw on brakes flying off) "Huh? ( tires begin to spin out of control) "Waahhh!"  
  
Hiei cut another turn, flipped over, rolled for a little while, then finally came to a stop, upside down. Yuseke collided into Hiei; Botan veered in order to miss Yuseke, winding up in a ditch; Keiko slammed on her brakes and stopped completely; Kurama plowed into Keiko. The five were totally out of commission, and watched with heavy hearts as Kuwabara and Yukina crossed the finish line.  
  
Kuwabara: "Woohoo! Yesss! In your face, half pint! (Turning towards Yukina) See, told ya we'd win, cupcake!"  
  
Yukina: (giggling) "I guess you were right Kazume! Is anybody hurt?"  
  
Keiko: "Ow! My neck!"  
  
Kurama: (shaking uncontrollably) "Well. . . that was. . .an experience."  
  
Botan: "Help! I'm stuck in a ditch! Halooo! Can anyone hear me?"  
  
Yuseke: "Yeah, Botan, I think the penguins in Antarctica can hear you. Ooooww my head! Hey Hiei! You alright?"  
  
He received no answer. No movement what-so-ever erupted under the pile of twisted metal.  
  
Yuseke: "Hiei? HIEI!"  
  
Yukina: (tears building up in her eyes) "Hiei.no!  
  
~Bom ba bom! What happened? Is Hiei okay? Will he wind up in intensive care, sharing a room with his ogre buddies? Don't miss the next chapter, and PLEASE review! Review, review, review! 


	6. Hiei's Okay!

~Hey ya'll! I know this one is short, but that's only because I didn't want to leave ya'll hangin.' I promise I'll write the next chapter 2-night and get it online in the morning. I'm just too tired to do anything! I had to run 4 miles today, and down here in South Carolina, it is HOT! I'm lassitude, but I'll keep on typing 'cause of all my lovely reviewers! Thanks ya'll!  
  
Yuseke: "HIEI! Where are you!?"  
  
Yukina: "Please answer! Hiei!"  
  
Yuseke and Yukina dashed over to the upturned car, frantically looking for any signs of life. As for the others, they were dealing with their own injuries. Keiko stiffly rose, rubbing her sore neck. Kurama would have helped, but his hands were locked firmly to the steering wheel, a look of utter confusion on his face. Kuwabara was gloating, and of course, Botan was still stuck in a ditch.  
  
Yuseke: "HHHIIIEEEIII!"  
  
Hiei: "WHAT!"  
  
Yuseke and Yukina jerked their heads around to see a placid Hiei, arms crossed with a questioning look on his face.  
  
Yukina: ( sighing with relief) "Good! You're not injured!"  
  
Yuseke: "Don't ever do that again man!"  
  
Hiei: ( raising an eyebrow) "Do what again? What are you talking about?"  
  
Yuseke: O.O! "You were just in a major crash!"  
  
Hiei: "No I wasn't. I jumped out of the damn thing before it could even flip."  
  
Yuseke: O.O!  
  
Hiei walked over to the crashed go-cart and glared at it. With a flick of his hand, it burst into flames.  
  
Yukina: "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Hiei: "I told you, I'm fine."  
  
Kuwabara: ( oblivious to the whole thing) "Weeeee are the champions, me and Yukina! Da dun dah da dun dah (A/N: incase you're wondering, he's trying to sing) and weeeee'll keep on fightin' to the end-ah! Da dun dah da-"  
  
Yuseke: (clutching head) "KUWABARA! SHUT-UP! My head is kiiillling me!"  
  
Botan: "HAAALLLOOOO! Can someone help me? HAAAALLLLLLOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Yuseke: "That's IT! The next 'thing' that opens its mouth will be tasting my spirit gun!"  
  
The sound of Botan's shrill voice snapped Kurama out of his shock. He quickly ran to help her, promising himself in a low whisper that he would hold off on his driver's permit for another year.  
  
Keiko: (stilling rubbing her neck) "Let's never do that again!"  
  
Hiei: "Agreed."  
  
Hiei looked dejectedly at the pile of ash that just a few minutes ago could have led him to certain victory. A downcast sigh signified his gloominess, and a wave of pity hit his watchers. But, as usual, Kurama had an idea.  
  
Kurama: "Soccer!"  
  
All: "What? Huh?"  
  
Kurama: "Let's go play a game of soccer! I know of a new complex were we can play, and it's not too far from here!"  
  
Botan: "That's a great idea! Everybody loves soccer!"  
  
Yuseke: "Ooooh yeah! Soccer's my game! (pointing a finger at Kuwabara) You're dead, man, dead!"  
  
Kuwabara: (gritting teeth) "What! How can you say that Uremeshi! Remember last time we played soccer?"  
  
Yuseke: "Yeah, I remember it pretty clearly, though I'm surprised you can! After the butt-whipin' I gave you, I'm surprised you can remember anything!"  
  
Kuwabara: (clenching fists) "That's only because you cheated! This time it's gonna be different!"  
  
Yuseke: "Feh, yeah right. You're full of crap and you know it!"  
  
Hiei: ( getting impatient) "Can you shut-up now so we can leave? I'm anxious to make both of you eat dirt!"  
  
Yuseke & Kuwabara: O.O! "You know how to play?"  
  
Hiei: "Of course I know how to play!"  
  
Kurama: "It is true. I taught him one day after school. He's actually very skilled at it!"  
  
Hiei: "Skilled? I would say more than that! After the last time I played against you, Kurama, you should be bowing down and calling me master!"  
  
Kurama: T_T ( Under his breath) You incompetent little-"  
  
Botan: "Ooo! I love to play soccer!"  
  
Keiko: "Me too! We play it all the time at my school!"  
  
Yukina: "I haven't played that much, so I'm not really good at it. Could you all go easy on me?" ^_^ ;  
  
Kuwabara: "Don't worry, babe, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. That's why you're gonna be on -"  
  
Hiei: "-my side."  
  
~ Well, looks like the comical group has found another event to ruin. Wonder who's side Yukina will pick? Sorry if you thought this chapter wasn't as good as the others, I'm really sleepy! I usually write them down on paper first, but I didn't have time on this one! Okay, I'm going to write what happens next while you review! 


	7. Soccer's Not for Everybody

~ Hi everybody! Lookie! I updated again! After this one, there will only be about 2 chapters left, so enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I dO nOT oWn Yu yU hAkUsHo.  
  
The midday sun rose high in the sky, beating down on the captives that prospered beneath it. Luckily, a slight breeze chanced to blow, cooling off out crew as their game of soccer proceeded.  
  
Yuseke: "Hey Kuwabara! You ready yet?"  
  
Kuwabara: "Hold on a second Uremeshi!"  
  
Everyone was waiting on him. We'll take this time to explain teams: Being there only seven, one team has 4 and the other has 3. To make things fair, the team with 3 people get to start off first. Also, because there were not enough players, no goalies were to be played. On one side it's: Hiei, Yuseke, Botan, Yukina. On the other it's: Kurama, Keiko, and Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: (mumbling and making weird signs with his hands)  
  
Yuseke: O.o "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Kuwabara: "Well duh! I'm saying my special chant for good luck! Now I KNOW we're gonna win!"  
  
Hiei: "Can we just get started now? Just looking at that moron makes me want to throw him in the dirt!"  
  
Kuwabara: "Shut-up, short stuff! You're closer to the ground then I am!"  
  
Kurama burst out laughing.  
  
Keiko: "You tell him, Kuwabara! We'll make him pay!"  
  
Hiei: "Ooooh, I'm SO scared. What are you going to do, little girl, cry on me?"  
  
Keiko glared at her oppressor and stomped off towards the ball. Sliding it under her foot, she began to juggle it , using her feet, knees, chest, and fore-head in order to keep a rhythmic pattern going. She kept it up for 2 minutes.  
  
All: O.O!  
  
Hiei: "So?"  
  
Hiei nodded to the ball. Keiko kicked it to him, directly hitting the place she wanted it to.  
  
Hiei: "I'll admit you have some skill, girl. But you could never hope to be half as skilled as I am!"  
  
Hiei popped the ball up in the air and started to juggle. It was a slow juggle at first, like Keiko's, but each time the ball hit his body, the rhythm became faster. Faster and faster, using the same parts of his body as Keiko did, except with much more precision and expertise. After 2 minutes, he became a blur that could not be seen. The only thing that made the others believe he was still their was the steady "pat, pat, pat" of ball to flesh. Then suddenly, he stopped.  
  
All: O.O!  
  
Botan: "Wow! You weren't joking Kurama! He's good!"  
  
Keiko: Hmph! "I've seen better!"  
  
Kurama: "Don't underestimate him, Keiko. He's threatening, but I know his weakness. ( he glanced around and motioned for Keiko to come over to him)  
  
Keiko: (whispering) "What is it?"  
  
Kurama: (also whispering) "Go for his right shin. He hurt the other day when we were sparing."  
  
Keiko: (grinning evilly) "Ohhh Kurama! You're dirty!"  
  
Kurama: ^_^ ;  
  
Hiei: "Can we start NOW!"  
  
All: "YES!"  
  
And so the game began. Keiko passed the ball to Kurama, who in turn started to dribble the ball. Yuseke came to defend him, but within an instant he stepped over the ball and passed it backwards to Kuwabara. Kuwabara successfully trapped it and began looking up the field for an option.  
  
Keiko: "Kuwabara! Over here!"  
  
Kuwabara: "Right! Here it comes!"  
  
Kuwabara made a beautiful pass to Keiko, a hard and strong pass that flew high into the air. Keiko prepared to trap it right as it was fixing to come to her. But the confident Hiei was much too quick; he jumped up, using his solid abs to trap the ball to the ground.  
  
Hiei: (snickering at Keiko) "Hn! Where's your talent now?"  
  
Keiko: "Give that back you creep!" (begins to sprint after him)  
  
Hiei wasn't there for her to run to. He was leaning against the goal post, smirking slightly.  
  
Kuwabara: "Hey! Come on now, shrimp, where's the ball?"  
  
Hiei causally lifted his eyes. He threw his head towards the goal, signaling to the others what they all expected.  
  
Hiei: "In the net you fool. Get used to looking for it over here. I can assure you that this is the only place it's going."  
  
Kuwabara: "Okay! That's it! Time out!"  
  
Yuseke: (laughing) "What's the matter Kuwabara? You givin' up already?"  
  
Botan: (sighing) "Looks like we'll never get to play, Yukina."  
  
Yukina: "That's okay! It's fun to watch! (gives yet another sweet smile)  
  
Botan: (pouting) "It's even more fun to play!"  
  
Kuwabara made everybody circle up.  
  
Kuwabara: "Okay, we're gonna hafta set some new rules. . ."  
  
Hiei: "Hn, why human? It doesn't matter how many rules you set. I'll still win."  
  
Kuwabara: "Wait'll I get my hands on you, you stupid-"  
  
Kurama: "I agree with Kuwabara."  
  
Kuwabara: O.O! "What? You actually agree with me?"  
  
Kurama: (nodding) "Yes, of course. It's a good idea."  
  
Kuwabara: (grinning like an idiot) "Yeah! I had a good idea! Woo-"  
  
Hiei: (cutting Kuwabara off) "Get on with it, kitsune."  
  
Kurama's emerald eyes blinked against the bright sun.  
  
Kurama: "First of all, I propose that Yuseke join our team."  
  
Kuwabara: "Yeessss!"  
  
Yuseke: "kay."  
  
Hiei: "Hn, fine then, leave me with two little girls."  
  
Botan: "Hey! We're good soccer players!"  
  
Hiei: "Hn."  
  
Kurama: "Next, (pausing) . . .I think it would be fair if Hiei didn't move fast enough to blur."  
  
Hiei: "WHAT?"  
  
Kuwabara: "YEEESSS!"  
  
Kurama: "Consider it this way. Speed is one of your top abilities, Hiei. If the three of us were able to use our abilities in that way, I'd have my rose whip and -"  
  
Yuseke: "- I'd be unleashin' my spirit gun! I think I understand Kurama!"  
  
Hiei: "Hn, whatever. Can we start now?"  
  
Botan: "Wait! One more thing!"  
  
Kurama: (smiling at her) "What is that, Botan?"  
  
Botan: (poking Hiei in the chest) "I say you HAVE to pass the ball to us sometime! We're apart of the team too!"  
  
Hiei: (coldly) "Don't ever touch me again."  
  
Botan: O.O!  
  
Kurama: (stepping up for her) "That's a deal Botan."  
  
Hiei: "And what if I don't agree?"  
  
Kurama: (in a serious tone) "No more sweet snow."  
  
Hiei: "WHAT! You can't take sweet snow from me!"  
  
(A/N: sweet snow = ice cream)  
  
Kurama: "Yes I can."  
  
Hiei: (glaring) "Fine then. . .I'll play be your idiotic rules."  
  
And once again, the game was underway. Yuseke's team were pretty tough, all of them being experienced soccer players. But even if he did not move fast enough to blur, Hiei still was incredibly fast. Passing the ball mainly to Botan, they were able to score 3 goals, down by only 2. Yukina, bless her heart, was trying her best to impress Hiei, but she couldn't really pass or kick or dribble . . . or play soccer.  
  
Yukina: (watching the ball she tried to kick to Hiei go way out of bounds) *Sigh * "I'm sorry Hiei."  
  
Hiei: (frustrated because he was losing) "Sorry doesn't score goals, now does it?"  
  
Yukina: (eyes watering) "I was just trying to help . . ." ( begins to walk off field)  
  
Hiei: (mentally beating the crap out of himself) "Wait, Yukina! I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
Yukina: (stopping) *sniff * "Really?"  
  
Hiei: (catching up to her) "Yes, really."  
  
Yukina: "Can I still play? Are you still mad at me?"  
  
Hiei: "What? Of course you can play! I'm not mad at you!"  
  
Yukina: "Oh! Thank you!" (runs up and hugs him around the neck)  
  
Hiei: O.O! "Ahem, . . .um . . . your welcome. (pulls her off of himself) Now, here's what I want you to do. . ."  
  
It was Botan's kick-off. She quickly passed the ball to Hiei.  
  
Hiei: "Go, Yukina, go!"  
  
Yukina: "Right!" (happily runs/skips down the field)  
  
Kuwabara: "You're mine, elf!" (runs up and tries to tackle him)  
  
Hiei stepped swiftly to the side, tripping Kuwabara as he did so.  
  
Yuseke: "Ohhh no! You're not getting past me!"  
  
He did exactly that.  
  
Keiko: (tries to kick him in the shin, but misses) "Oh, shoot! I missed!"  
  
Kurama was waiting. Hiei knew that he was going to be trouble. Expertly, he passed the ball between his own legs, cutting sharply to the right. Kurama pressed on him and was about to steal the ball, but Hiei faked to the left, seeing Yukina standing by an open goal.  
  
Hiei: "Here it comes Yukina!"  
  
Yukina: "Okay!"  
  
Hiei powerfully kicked the ball. Realizing that it was too strong for Yukina to trap, he tried his best to warn her.  
  
Hiei: "YUKINA! Keep running! Keep running!"  
  
Yukina: (turning around) "What?"  
  
Everyone watched in horror as the ball soared through the air, quickly descending upon an unknowing Yukina.  
  
*BAM!!!*  
  
~ I'm sorry ya'll. I had to end it sometime! You got to admit, this one was longer than any of my other chapters! I hope to start writing them longer. Oh, I'm sorry if Hiei seemed a little out of character when he was talking to Yukina. I just though it was sweet! ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. Yukina's Okay!

~ All right, ya'll! Here's the second to the last chapter! Sorry 'bout the cliff-hanger in #7, I really didn't mean for it to turn out that way! I think I can finish this fic to-night, so please be patient, I'm almost done! Thanks to all of my reviewers! I'm sorry I had to hurt Yukina, she's one of my favorite characters, but you'll see, it'll work out! _ I can't believe I spelled Yusuke wrong! If you don't mind, I'll keep spelling it that way, since I'm used to it. I'm sorry! I love ya'll! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I ain't the owner of Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Keiko and Botan were holding a frazzled Yukina, stroking her hair and offering words of comfort. Yukina was doing her best not to cry.  
  
Botan: "There, there now, Yukina. It's all right! Isn't it Keiko?"  
  
Keiko: "Um, yeah! Sure it is! Look, I think the swelling has gone down!"  
  
Yukina: (looking up at them and trying to smile) "Really?"  
  
Botan & Keiko: (trying hard not to cry) "Yes, really!"  
  
Hiei's "pass" had left Yukina with an ugly black eye. The swelling had in no way gone down. Kuwabara was frantically running around in circles, screaming threats at Hiei, while Yuseke tried to calm him down.  
  
Kuwabara: "Come here you little punk! I'll give YOU a black eye and see how YOU like it!"  
  
Yuseke: "Shut-up man! Hiei's takin' this pretty hard."  
  
Yuseke looked towards the tree Kurama was talking to.  
  
Kurama: (scanning the tree, trying to locate the grieving Hiei) "It's okay, Hiei! She's fine!"  
  
Hiei: ". . . are you sure?"  
  
Kurama: "Yes! I have some herbs at my house that can take the swelling away!"  
  
Hiei: "Take her there then, Kurama. I'll leave . . ."  
  
Hiei had retreated to the tree as soon as he had made sure he didn't kill Yukina, contrary to Kuwabara's belief that "the dwarf is too scared to face me!"  
  
Kurama: "NO! Don't leave Hiei! I believe she wants to talk to you!"  
  
Hiei: "Forget it! I'm not going anywhere NEAR her! Who knows what will happen next!"  
  
Botan suddenly came bounding up to Kurama.  
  
Kurama: "How is she?"  
  
Botan: "A little shaken, but I think she'll be fine. She wants to talk to Hiei . . ."  
  
She finished her sentence as her eyes wandered to Hiei's lone branch.  
  
Botan: (smiling at him) "She's not mad at you, Hiei. She just wants to talk. Please?"  
  
Hiei: (acting like he didn't hear her) "Is she crying?"  
  
Botan: "Nope! Not a single tear gem!"  
  
Hiei: (jumping down) "Good. Give my regards to her." (begins to walk off)  
  
Botan: "Wait! Where are you going?"  
  
Kurama: "Hiei! At least talk to her!"  
  
Hiei: ( to himself) "I'm not going to hurt her anymore. . ."  
  
Kurama and Botan's words fell upon deaf ears. He ignored both of them and continued walking. Through the one, pretty eye that could open, Yukina watched the figure of a lonesome Hiei wandering aimlessly in the opposite direction. She could no longer hold back her tears. Images of him flashed through her head: pictures of him always frowning, always alone, always . . . sad. Now the one chance she had of removing those images was walking away, traveling down a solitary and miserable path. She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Yukina: "Hiei . . . HHHIIIEEEIII! PLEASE!"  
  
Faster than her tear gems could hit the ground, he was by her side.  
  
Yukina: "H-Hiei! Please . . ."  
  
Hiei: "Don't worry, Yukina. I won't run away from you anymore." (gives her the best smile he could muster)  
  
All except Hiei & Yukina: O.O! *gasp *  
  
Hiei: (frowns and looks away from her) "I'm . . .sorry. . ."  
  
Yukina: "For what?"  
  
Hiei: (looking up at her, surprised) "I just gave you a black-"  
  
Yukina: "No you didn't. It was an accident! You don't have to apologize! (trying to smile, but it hurts her too much) "It really doesn't hurt . . .that bad . . . er, it's not as bad as it looks!"  
  
Hiei: (stares at her for a few second, then starts to laugh) "Don't try to comfort me. I know how bad it hurts. Trust me, I've had three black eyes at one time. Kurama!"  
  
Hiei turned his head towards the place where Kurama was last standing, but was confronted by the eyes of Keiko, Botan, Yuseke, Kuwabara, and Kurama himself. The 5 had been standing there the whole time, ears and hearts open.  
  
Keiko and Botan had an expression on their faces that read "Oh my gosh! How sweet! I think I'm going to cry!" Yuseke was grinning, and Kurama gave a warm smile. Kuwabara looked like he was going to pass out.  
  
Kurama: "What is it Hiei?"  
  
Hiei: (staring curiously at the group, trying to read their faces) "Let's go to your house now. (turning towards Yukina) Are you ready now?"  
  
Yukina: (nodding her head softly) "I think so, but I'm a little dizzy . . ."  
  
She tried to stand, but instead wavered and almost fell, if Hiei had not caught her.  
  
Yukina: "I'm okay, really, I can-"  
  
Hiei: "No, obviously you can't. (pausing) Do you think it'd be alright if I carried you?"  
  
Kuwabara: "Okay, that's IT! I've had enough! If you think I'm just gonna stand here and let you steal my girl, you've got another thing comin', mouse!"  
  
Hiei: (ignoring Kuwabara) "What do you say?"  
  
Yukina: (thinking to herself) Some how I swear I've seen his eyes before. "Yes, I think that would be fine. Thank you very much!"  
  
He scooped Yukina's small frame up in his strong arms. Kurama lead the group towards his home, listening to Kuwabara's frantic shouts of dismay.  
  
(A/N: Okay, I know that was waaay out of character for Hiei, but come on! What else was he supposed to do? He gave his only sister a black eye! I'm sorry, ya'll, I just love bro/sis stuff. Back to the funniness!)  
  
{At Kurama's House}  
  
Kurama: "There! I think it's healed up nicely, don't you agree?"  
  
Yukina: (tenderly touching her eye) "It feels a lot better!"  
  
Nobody saw the smile that escaped Hiei's lips.  
  
Keiko: "Yeah! You can barely tell you were even hit there!"  
  
Botan: "Good job, Dr. Kurama!"  
  
Kurama: ^_^ ;  
  
Yuseke: *yawn * "I'm bored! What are we gonna do now?"  
  
Kuwabara: (pouting) "I don't KNOW! Why you askin' me?"  
  
Yuseke: "Maybe I wasn't askin' you, pea-brain!"  
  
Kuwabara: "Oh yeah? Well MAYBE my fist will wind up in your face!"  
  
The two began arguing loudly, oblivious to the poor little Yukina, suffering from a major headache. Hiei grabbed both of their heads and knocked them together.  
  
Yuseke & Kuwabara: "OW!"  
  
Hiei: ( in a harsh whisper) "Shut - your - stupid - mouths."  
  
Botan: "So, what ARE we going to do?"  
  
The group concentrated.  
  
Keiko: *gasp * "I know! We can go to the new water park at the pier!"  
  
Yuseke: "Heck yeah! I've been dyin' ta go there!"  
  
Kuwabara: (brightening up) "Me too! Let's go let's go!"  
  
Kurama: (thinking) Oh no. . . I wonder how this will turn out. . . "Um, sure!"  
  
Botan: "Remember when we went last time, Yukina, with Keiko and Shizuru?"  
  
Yukina: (giggling) "Yes, and Shizuru got us kicked out!"  
  
Botan: "Ha-ha! Yeah!"  
  
Hiei: "A water park?"  
  
Kurama: "It's hard to explain . . ."  
  
Yuseke: "Ah, he'll see it when we get there. Let's just go!"  
  
Keiko: "Hold on a minute, Yuseke, we don't even have our bathing suits yet!"  
  
Kurama: "Why don't all of you run home, grab your bathing suits, then meet back here?"  
  
All -Hiei: "Yeah!"  
  
Hiei: "Hn."  
  
Yuseke: "I guess you'll hafta borrow one of mine, eh three eyes? I'll bring one back to you, kay?"  
  
Hiei: "Whatever."  
  
Yukina: "Um, Keiko? Do you still have the one I left at your house last time?"  
  
Keiko: "Sure do! And I have yours too, Botan!"  
  
Botan: "Alrighty then, let's GO!"  
  
The group dispersed with laughter and plans of fun. Tsk, tsk, poor innocent souls . . . little did they know, they were walking into certain disaster. . . 


	9. The Water Park Chapter

~ Sorry it took so long, but here it is! The final chapter! It's much longer than the other ones, so enjoy! It kinda gets serious towards the end, though. Oh, and I edited some of the cuss words. Now, I think I'll start on my next fic, maybe a romance. What d'ya think? Please review and tell me!  
  
The Water park was not too big, but crowded with flocks of people trying to escape the hot afternoon sun. The scent of hamburgers and saltwater permeated through the thick air, as waves of the ocean crept closer and closer. With the sea behind them and various water slides and wave pools in front of them, the battered crew walked into the single most horrible event of their unlucky day. . .  
  
Kuwabara: "We're heeerrreee!" (starts to do a little dance)  
  
Yuseke: "KUWABARA! (hits him on top of head) Gawd you're embarrassing!"  
  
Keiko: (laughing) "Oh Yuseke! Let him have his fun!"  
  
Botan: "Come on now you two, don't dawdle! Let's go!"  
  
Yukina: (giggling) "Don't worry, Botan, we'll get inside soon enough!"  
  
Botan had told the girls, while on their way to Keiko's house, that she had always wanted to see Kurama's abs. Of course she was going to be pushy about it!  
  
Kurama: (looking down at Hiei) "See, Hiei, it's just a place where people go to . . . are you okay?"  
  
Hiei: (eye twitching) "So . . . many. . .colors . . .so. . .many. . .children. . ."  
  
A little kid brushed against Hiei's leg. Hiei acted like he had been diseased.  
  
Kurama: (frowning) "It's not that bad Hiei."  
  
Botan: (pushing both of them) "Come on, come on! We're getting our lockers!"  
  
Kurama: "Why are you so anxious to get inside?"  
  
Botan: (blushing) "Oh, no reason . . ."  
  
Kurama: ???  
  
Botan: "Just hurry!"  
  
The girls went separately into the women's locker room as the boy's filed into the men's. The first ones to come out were the boys, (duh). Yuseke was *cool * in his golden yellow trunks, imprinted with a black design across the legs. Kurama was ~sexy ~ in his hunter green trunks, decorated with a variety of Hawaiian flower prints. Hiei was !HOT! in ebony black trunks, with vermillion flames licking up the sides. Kuwabara was. . . well . . .Kuwabara in his trunks, starting with sky blue then fading into a deep navy.  
  
Then came the girls. Yukina was the first out, a canary yellow one- piece bathing suit complimenting her lovely curves. Next was Keiko, sporting a deep purple two-piece, the bottom portion being a skort. Golden stars and moons sparkled across her violet material. Surprisingly last, Botan looked dazzling in her bright red 2-piece, the top and shorts tied with a white string. Kuwabara: (whistling) "Ouch baby! Your beauty is hurting me!"  
  
Yukina: (giggling) "Thank you, Kazume-kun!"  
  
Yuseke: "Wow, Keiko, you look hot!"  
  
Keiko: (bushing) "Why Yuseke, that was actually a nice-(noticing he wasn't looking at her face) PREVERT! (slaps him, hard)  
  
Botan couldn't take her eyes off of Kurama. His well defined abs rippled against the sun rays, flexed among evenly tanned skin.  
  
Botan: "Puuurrrrr. . ."  
  
Kurama: "Grrrrrooowwl . . ."  
  
Seeing Botan brought out the fox inside of him. (A/N: All the boys have a nice 6-pack, it's just that Kurama never shows his. That's why I'm pickin' on Kurama!)  
  
Hiei: (nearly gagging at Kurama's reaction) "Hn."  
  
Yukina: (looking up at him) "Oh! How cute you look Hiei!"  
  
Hiei: *cough * "Ahem . . .er . . .um . . .(actually at a loss for words)  
  
Keiko: "Umm-hmm, look at those solid muscles . . ."  
  
Botan: "I know a few ferry girls who would DIE to go out with you!" ~_^  
  
Hiei turned a shade redder than Kurama's hair. He desperately started looking around for a tree, but finding none, he simply crossed his arms. He looked away from his admirers with a jerk of his head and a slight "hn." The girls started laughing. They decided in the locker room to make sure to flirt with Hiei, since he had no girlfriend.  
  
Kuwabara: "Hmph!"  
  
Kurama: *snicker, snicker *  
  
Yuseke: "Okay okay! Let's just go!"  
  
The group started walking, 2 by 2 with Hiei following behind. The happy couples were either laughing, chatting, or arguing with each other, paying no attention to the fact that Hiei was slipping further and further away. Finally, it happened. Hiei glanced at a sigh, arranged in a strange pattern of human symbols, and when he looked around again, his collection of friends had disappeared.  
  
Hiei: "Damn!"  
  
Knowing he could easily find them with his jagan, Hiei began to survey the area, looking for a spot where he could take off his bandanna without being seen. Once a place was found, he started to dash off, but was jerked back by a tugging on his arm.  
  
Old Lady: "Hmph! You're the 5th one I've rescued today!" (begins dragging poor little Hiei)  
  
Hiei: "What? Who the hell are you? Let go of me!"  
  
Old Lady: (smiling at him) "Now, now don't worry little one! You'll find your parents soon enough!" Hiei: "HUH? You know my parents? Where are you taking me?"  
  
Old Lady: "Why, to Lost and Found, dear!"  
  
Hiei: ???  
  
The woman was taking Hiei to a lost and found booth, where lost little children waited to be picked up by their parents. Of course not knowing what it was, Hiei assumed it was a place where he could find information on his parents, so he allowed the old lady to lead him there. Once they got to the booth, she bade Hiei to sit on a bench with two other kids. The confused Hiei did as she requested, although loathing the idea of even being seen with children.  
  
Old Lady: (thinking) Poor thing, his parents must abuse him . . . the way that bandage is wrapped around his head . . ."Wait right here, young man. I'll be right back."  
  
Hiei: "Hn."  
  
He decided not to argue with her, since she might know of some information on his parents. He closed his eyes and waited, but was disturbed by a slight poking at his ribs.  
  
Hiei: (growling) "What?"  
  
Little Boy: (with tears in his eyes) "I lost my mommy and daddy!"  
  
Hiei: *snort * "I was separated from my mother before I could even speak, and I have no clue who or where my father is. I feel no sympathy for you."  
  
That shut the kid up. Hiei closed his eyes again and folded his arms, but was jabbed by another poke, this time from the opposite side and gender.  
  
Hiei: (meaner growl) "WHAT?"  
  
An innocent little girl, with blue eyes and golden curls, looked up at him with the saddest expression on her face.  
  
Little Girl: "Pwease, mwister, can you hwelp me find my ma-ma?"  
  
No being in the 3 world could pass up such a child. Well, except for Hiei . . .  
  
Hiei: "No, brat, I won't! Now shut-up and leave me alone!"  
  
Instantly, the girl burst into tears. The little boy, hearing her cries, joined in. Their wails could be heard throughout the entire park.  
  
Hiei: (covering his ears) "Ugh! Both of you, shut-up! Stop it right now!"  
  
They continued.  
  
Hiei: (at the top of his lungs) "SILENCE!"  
  
They stopped.  
  
Hiei: "Good. That's better." (closing his eyes again)  
  
Little Girl: (poke) "Miwster?" (poke poke)  
Hiei's eyes snapped open. Baring his fangs, he bent over the child and spoke in a harsh voice.  
  
Hiei: "What - do - you - want?"  
  
Little Girl: (oblivious of his attempts to scare her) "Can I pwease hold your hand?"  
  
Hiei: "What? No you can't . . .don't I frighten you?"  
  
Little Girl: "Oh, no no! (giggling) You're wery cute!"  
  
Hiei: O.O!  
  
Old Lady: "I'm baaack!"  
  
The elderly woman was caring with her 3 ice cream cones!"  
  
Little Boy & Girl: "Yeah! Ice cweam!"  
  
Hiei: "SWEET SNOW!"  
  
Hiei grabbed the ice cream from her hands, licking insanely at the sugary goodness. The 2 children sat quietly holding their cones, staring in awe at Hiei's unusual "sweet snow" habit.  
  
Hiei: (noticing old lady) "Did you find any information on my parents?"  
  
Old Lady: "No, dear, I -"  
  
Hiei: (nodding his head) "Didn't expect you to." (begins to leave)  
  
Little Girl: "Whaaaa! Don't go yet, pwease! Stay until my ma-ma comes!"  
  
Hiei: (smacking ice cream) "Why the hell would I do that?"  
  
Little Girl: "I'll give you my ice -"  
  
Hiei: "SWEET SNOW!" (swallowed his ice cream and snatched hers)  
  
Old Lady: (shaking her head) "Poor child . . ."  
  
Suddenly, Hiei's 6 "friends" came walking by the booth. The term "sweet snow" had caught their attention.  
  
All - one: O.O! "Hiei?"  
  
Hiei: (continuing to lick ice cream) "What."  
  
Kurama: (eyes widening, starting to look back and forth) "How did you . . . why are you . . .who -"  
  
Kuwabara: "Hey! Where'd you get that ice cream cone?"  
  
Hiei: "Hissss! (protecting ice cream) It's mine, d'ya hear? MINE!"  
  
Yukina: "Hiei, why are you here?"  
  
Hiei: (pointing to old lady) "That old hag told me I could find information on my parents if I followed her to 'Lost and Found'. . .whatever that is. Didn't you notice I was gone?" All - Hiei: (looking at each other) "Um, *cough * sure we did!"  
  
Hiei: O.o  
  
Yuseke: "Look, let's just go slide now!"  
  
Botan: "Yeah!"  
  
Keiko: (points off to a towering slide) "That one! The purple one!"  
  
Kuwabara: "Oh, man! That looks killer!"  
  
Kurama: "Come along, Hiei!"  
  
Kurama felt bad about leaving Hiei. The worst part of it was, nobody noticed he was missing! He made a promise to himself to keep up with Hiei the rest of the way. Once the group started heading to the infamous "purple slide", a small girl child began to cry.  
  
Botan: "Oh! Poor thing! Wonder what happened to her?"  
  
Hiei: (shrugging shoulders and finishing off sweet snow)  
  
The line was long. Very long. Yuseke and Kuwabara just knew they had to break, ignoring the girls rebellions against it.  
  
Yuseke: (in a nice, polite tone to the man standing in front of him) "Excuse me, sir?"  
  
Man: "Yes?"  
  
Yuseke: "We're from the WSJ (Water Slides of Japan) and we've noticed a few, um . . ."  
  
Kurama: "Hazards."  
  
Botan: (elbowing him) "Kurama! How could you?"  
  
Kurama: ^_^ ;  
  
Kuwabara: ( trying to imitate a professional attitude) "Yes, the WSJ is concerned about your safety, and . . .um . . ."  
  
Kurama: "Would like to insure the public has the privilege of enjoying one of these slides. However, because of increasing potential dangers -"  
  
Botan: "KURAMA!"  
  
Kurama: *gulp * "Um, ahem . . .why don't you explain it to him, Yuseke?"  
  
Yuseke: "I lost you at hazards, man."  
  
Kurama: T_T  
  
Man: "Say, isn't that you over there on that poster?" (points to poster hanging on wall)  
  
Yuseke & Kuwabara: "Huh?"  
  
The poster had pictures of Kuwabara and Yuseke printed on them. Below the pictures was this potent message:  
  
'ATTENTION! All general public. If these two adolescences ask for permission to cut in front of you, do not, I repeat, do NOT allow them passage. These breakers are wanted in three theme parks, not including Go- Cart Speedway. Thank you, have a nice day!'  
  
Yuseke & Kuwabara: (jaws dropped) "No . . . freakin'. . .way . . ."  
  
Man: "Ha ha! Nice try boys! Pheh, inspectors . . ."  
  
Girls: "Hmph! Serves you right!"  
  
Hiei: (looking at poster) "What? (realizing it's baka human writing) Oh. Hn."  
  
Three jerks, same age as the human portion of the group, stood in line behind them.  
  
Jerk #1: "Hey, Heeey! What do we have here?"  
  
Jerk #2: "Umm, umm, umm, a few FINE lookin' ladies!"  
  
Jerk #3: "Why don't you chicks ditch these ugly losers and come party with REAL men?"  
  
Keiko: "Why? Besides the 4 standing in front of me, I see no REAL men here!"  
  
Botan: "Come on. Girls, let's just ignore them."  
  
Yuseke: "Back-off, a** holes! They're taken!"  
  
Kurama: (swooshing his pretty hair) "Ugly . . .indeed!"  
  
Kuwabara: "Yeah! Who you callin' ugly?"  
  
All: T_T ;  
  
Hiei absent mindedly reached for his katana, which he left at Kurama's house.  
  
Hiei: "Crap."  
  
Kurama: "Yuseke, let the girls in front of you."  
  
Yuseke: "Good idea Kurama! Hiei, stay in the back."  
  
Hiei: (smirking evilly) "My pleasure."  
  
With noses upturned at the immature dorks, our ladies stepped to the head of the group. The line grew shorter and shorter, climbing high up a tall ladder that lead them to the slide entrance. The order now is : some people, Keiko, Yukina, Botan, Kurama, Yuseke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and the jerks.  
  
Jerk #1: "Aww, come on babes! Forget these punks!"  
  
Jerk#2: "Yeah, I mean, look at that one guy! He looks like his face is punched in!"  
  
Kuwabara: "Now that was mean. (turning to Yuseke) He can't help the way he looks."  
  
Hiei: "Fool! They were talking about you!" Yuseke: "Yeah, think they were, pumpkin head."  
  
Kuwabara: "Huh?"  
  
Jerk #3: "Ssss, um, give me the hottie in the red!"  
  
It took Yuseke, Kuwabara, AND Hiei to hold back Kurama. The red haired rouge gave a death glare to the idiots, and a low growl that threatened them to take a step closer.  
  
Kurama: "Listen, you incognizant cowards! If you ever come NEAR her - (eyes turning gold) You'll wish your floosie mother never met your bastardly father!"  
  
Jerk #3: "Um, I-I was just . . .*cough * whatever dude."  
  
Jerk #2: "Man, what you talkin' bout? The burnet's hotter!"  
  
All eyes stared at Yuseke, who was surprisingly standing still and calm.  
  
Yuseke: "I'm cool . . .I'm cool . . . SPIRIT GUN!"  
  
Kuwabara grabbed Yuseke's hand down just in time.  
  
Jerk #1: "Somethin' must be wrong with your eyes! The one in the yellow is the sexiest!"  
  
Kuwabara: "Okay! That's it! Uremeshi, you better hold me back, 'cause I'm fixin to -"  
  
But Uremeshi had pounced on Hiei, along with Kurama. The fire demon fought a hard battle.  
  
Kurama: (sitting on Hiei) "Stay calm, Hiei! Remember the penalty for killing humans!"  
  
Hiei: "I'm not going to kill them, I'm just going to maim them!"  
  
Yuseke: (getting Hiei in a headlock) "Come on man! Don't let these butt- lickers get to ya!"  
  
Eventually, Hiei settled down. Kuwabara and Yukina looked VERY confused. As for the jerks, they were laughing at the reaction caused by their downplay of words. By the time our 4 heroes had eased their anger, it was their turn to go. The first pair down was Yuseke and Keiko.  
  
Jerk #2: "Hey babe! Remember you had a chance to date me, and instead you chose that piece of crap!"  
  
Yuseke: (as the float was going down the slide) "You puny little @s* hole! Come say that to my -" (voice no longer could be heard)  
  
Next was Kurama and Botan. She proudly grabbed Kurama's arm and led him to the float. The jerk made sure they had started down the slide before he opened his mouth.  
  
Jerk #3: "Don't worry, baby, you can still see me in your dreams!"  
  
Kurama's snarl and Botan's hiss could be heard echoing down the tunnel. The last jerk wasted no time in hitting on Yukina.  
  
Jerk #1: "Come on, honey, you can go down with ME!" (grabs Yukina's arm and starts to force her on the float)  
  
Yukina: "Argh, no! Get away from me!"  
  
Kuwabara: "Get off of her, you-"  
  
Before Kuwabara could move, Hiei tackled Jerk #1. He threw a punch, knocking the jerk down into the slide, float not included. Hiei dived in after him. While plummeting, Hiei showed no mercy to his prey. Both came out at the same time, one bruised and battered, the other hovering over him, fist in position for a final punch.  
  
Hiei: "Any last words, hell -scum?"  
  
Jerk #1: (with a busted lip & nose, face & eyes badly bruised) "What . . . the freak is that thing on your head?"  
  
Hiei: "What?"  
  
It's true, Hiei had lost his bandanna while sliding. His jagan eye was completely visible, much to the amusement of those around him.  
  
Boy: "Ack! It's a Cyclops!"  
  
Other boy: "No it's not, dork, a Cyclops has one eye!"  
  
Boy: "Oh, well what is THAT?"  
  
Their mom: "Come on boys, it's not nice to stare at deformed people."  
  
A man: "Ha! Didn't know they had a side-show here!"  
  
Little Girl: (holding her mothers hand) "Look ma-ma! It's my frwend!"  
  
Her mother: "Oh! Honey! Don't say that out-loud!"  
  
Hiei stood up. Suddenly, his jagan glowed purple, allowing him mind control over any persons or things he chose.  
  
Hiei: "Listen, all you worthless humans! You never saw what happened here today. You've never seen me or my jagan before, understand? (turning to jerks, all three of them) You will never harass women again. Your new obsession will be . . .ducks. Now, all of you go back to your pathetic homes and wallow in self-pity!"  
  
The crowd dispersed. The only ones left were the 7 souls we first started out with.  
  
Yuseke: "Hiei . . .you okay?"  
  
Hiei: " . . .yes . . .I'm fine . . ."  
  
Kuwabara: "You're not upset about -"  
  
Hiei's three eyes flashed with fire.  
  
Hiei: "Nonsense."  
  
Seven silhouettes could be seen by afar against the sinking sun. One of those figures was isolated from the rest, hugging his knee and watching gulls greedily swoop into the water, chasing their dinners. He didn't really see them, however. His somber eyes sparkled like two rubies among the soft, snowy features of his face. As the wind rustled his ebony hair, the other six observed him from a distance, their faces a picture of commiseration.  
  
Their pity was nominal, for the friend they thought was submerged in self-doubt was actually reflecting on the finer parts of the day. He remembered how skillfully he mastered roller-bladeing, how no one able to touch him at go-cart racing, how he successfully maneuvered the soccer ball, and how . . .how good it felt to be with his only sister. He thought he would never become so close to her, and he never realized how much he meant to his friends. As the warm ocean breeze caressed his muscular body, a faint grin cracked at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Yukina: "Hiei, are you okay?"  
  
The group was now standing to the left of Hiei, catching him by surprise.  
  
Yukina: (lightly touching his arm) "Hiei . . .(pausing) just forget about what happened today, it's best not to remember . . ."  
  
All six of them stared down at the sand. By the looks of their melancholy faces, it was clear they were all upset about failing to give Hiei a day of fun.  
  
Hiei: (looking at each of their faces; then after a brief silence) "Why would I do that?"  
  
As swiftly as the suns last ray disappeared from the cascading sea, Hiei had vanished. Dancing stars and a white crescent moon took his place. The friends could swear that Hiei finished his last sentence with a smile, teeth and all. Yes, the friends . . .his friends . . . 


End file.
